


Homestyle IV

by joouheika



Series: Homestyle [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Trainee Corps, F/F, Gen, M/M, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren practices his cooking for Historia to celebrate her coronation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 available: [Homestyle IV](http://yvonnewuuuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_eed95ce) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

It'd been prepared for after her coronation.

A small party for those of Levi's new squad, graduates of the 104th Trainee Corps. And various key members of the Survey Corps, which they too are a part of. While Historia has become the Queen of these walls, that does not change these facts.

And because she is one of them, today-

Lined up on connecting tables covered with an eloquent table cloth of black and gold. In one of the many vast rooms of the castle. Displayed are an assortment of dishes truly befitting to a royal and hearty feast. Roasted chicken glazed in honey, fat pan fried duck with leeks and spices, lamb chops grilled with garlic, piping hot potatoes in herbs and drenched in butter and cheese, a thick soup made from squash, greens with nuts and dried berries for the salad, freshly baked bread both of fine white flour and dark sweet grain, these are just a few of the dishes Historia can see from where she stands. Next to the grandest, tallest chair at the table. In the centre of it all, her place as the newly crowned queen.

She hesitates even as everyone else has quickly (and in Connie's case, at the speed of light, Sasha crying out when she can't be as quick and rams her hip into the edge of the table) seated themselves at the table.

Only her and the one who could have possibly cooked all this delicious food still standing.

Eren pulls her seat back as much as he can manage so she can sit.

Realising she'd been holding everyone back, though it's amazing no one has already torn through the food without her. Historia finally sits. Captain Levi sighing, rising from his seat to help Eren push Historia's seat forward when he's having continued trouble.

Everyone seated, Historia looks about her, not just at the food but who's present.

Eren seated to her right and Captain Levi seated to her left, Historia can't help but feel as if she's intruding. The cooler than usual look on Mikasa's face who is next to Eren on the other side, not helping.

Commander Erwin, seated next to Captain Levi stands. His glass raised.

Wine in his glass from Hanji seated next to him who hastily poured it in all whose glasses she could reach, before Moblit took the bottle back as it'd been wine he'd brought (among others).

Armin passes a bottle of cider (apple) from Jean who had got it from Connie, who had to wring it out from Sasha's clutching hands, her grip unrelenting as she salivated before the food in front of her.

There's not enough so Eren ends up giving Historia his glass. Levi motioning for Historia's changed to Eren's glass. He splits his wine with Eren even as Mikasa narrows her eyes from over his shoulder.

The Commander gives a few words, unfamiliarly not verbose considering the longer he speaks the longer they must wait to eat. His own strategy in mind for once being what everyone else is thinking. Glasses are clinked. The noise following tremendous as everyone reaches for food that it's been too long since they've had!

Historia looks down to the cloth napkin that Eren has placed over her lap.

Since she is wearing all white it'd be bad if the food got on her dress.

Thanking him, not only were they the last to be seated, they are the last to start eating.

Tears are running down Sasha's face as she stuffs potato, bread and chicken into her mouth all at once. Connie may not be stuffing as much into his mouth as her but the speed to which he is eating is truly incredible. Jean is glad he thought ahead and sat next to Armin who is more considerate about eating... or so he appears at first. Armin calculating what foods are closest and easiest to eat, strategically getting what food he wants as Jean takes too long to decide and right after Mikasa has piled her plate.

Mikasa is devouring a lamb chop at a pace rivaling to Connie's, her plate of food nearly as high as Sasha's. It is quite a feat. Eren warns her to eat more neatly, since she's forgone fork and knife for her hands when it comes to eating bread or meat.

Mikasa gives a glare over to Captain Levi who already has plates finished and stacked beside him neatly, his area devoid of crumbs or spills. The utensils he's using thoroughly inspected and passed on knowing "Did you wash the dishes too Eren?"; unthinkable to be set aside.

The only one close to rivaling his tower of plates would be the Commander's tower of plates, not too far behind. What may be slowing Erwin down was his partialness to the more sweet dishes, and Hanji pouring more wine in his glass again as she fills hers. Moblit on what bottle now? Moblit advises on which dishes he finds goes best with the wine, and passes such food onto Hanji's plate who's laughing even with food in her mouth. Talking around it to keep it all coming!

With joyous company, to be able to eat such wonderful food...

Historia can't pinpoint why it is she has not much an appetite.

She's yet to touch her food, glancing over to Eren who's barely eaten his. Distracted with everyone else. He's using a cloth to wipe Mikasa's hands, still scolding her. Desperately trying to get Sasha and Connie at the end to slow down and stop making such a mess around them. All the while arguing with Jean.

Historia thinks... she's not that hungry because...

The company she wants most.

The person she wants to eat with the most is not here.

Food always tastes the best when eaten with those you love right?

And even if to an extent she does care for everyone here despite that she is no longer Krista.

The food would probably be more appealing if Ymir-

Historia takes a bite of the chicken.

Muffled but heard- "Oh!"

Captain Levi not even glancing her way as he continues to eat, concentrated, as if this table is another battlefield.

Historia remembers when she'd been feeling down, right after she'd told everyone her past. Still burnt over how Ymir had left. How could she have forgotten? The only thing to have snapped her out of it even remotely had been-

Eren's heavenly cooking!

Not minding her dress she eats with more gusto.

Historia prays internally that Ymir will return to her soon... because otherwise... otherwise!! She was going to eat Ymir's portion in her stead and would... surely... what Ymir had warned her about before on learning all those extra foods she carried wasn't just for others... yes, if Ymir didn't come back she was going to... get fat! Ah! Who cares! When the food was this good! Ymir would agree with her choices. So long as that is what she wanted. If that's how she wants to live! She'd told her to live as she wanted to! Ymir had not been one to not do as one pleases. Finally, Historia would do so as well!

Levi pauses in his eating only for a moment to give Historia a grossed out look as Historia laughs to herself at her own thoughts around a big bite of duck, the juices dripping over her fingers. Did all the members of the 104th Trainee Corps laugh grossly to themselves? Or was this a generation gap thing?

"Look Eren, even the Queen doesn't always use a fork! Stop giving Mikasa such a hard time!"

Jean jeering right before he shoves some potatoes in his mouth, tomato and cheese sticking to his lips. Eren is aghast.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and wipe it! Or do you really wanna imitate a horse more than you already naturally are, Jean?!"

Jean almost chokes tying to swallow quickly enough to get out a retort.

"Sorry _mom_ I didn't realise you'd be coming to dinner!"

"Who do you think cooked tonight you asshole!"

Jean laughs, but it's wobbly, "I'd have stayed in my room if I knew you'd be babying all of us like back at the cabin!"

Eren's hair looks like it's standing on end as he leans over a very pleased Mikasa to yell over her shoulder angrily at Jean. Her hands are still being cleaned at by Eren who used to being thorough is over doing it in his anger at Jean.

"That was only because I had to help you make your bed! I even did it for you and let you focus on the dining room but you couldn't even clean that right!"

Embarrassed that Eren is being specific and has gotten louder though Jean isn't innocent either, his face red as a pepper. Whatever other insult or mockery he'd managed to come up with, they'll hear another day as Captain Levi, tired of their bickering interrupts.

"Horse faced brat. Listen to mom and shut the hell up."

There's an audible click of Jean's jaw as he shuts his mouth, sweating that Captain Levi is speaking to him.

Levi glances over to Eren.

"Hey mom, hurry up and eat your food before it gets cold."

Armin thickly gulps the chicken and salad in his mouth, ready to hold Mikasa back. Despite that she's not facing him, he can feel the temperature drop of her mood as it goes from cloud nine elated to deadly annoyed at Captain Levi's remarks.

Chastised, Eren finishes what's on his plate. 

Eren contemplates having another lamb chop. The one he'd been eyeing suddenly getting a fork in it from both sides before he could decide.

Those forks-

"Mikasa. What do you think you're doing trying to take my lamb chop?"

Captain Levi is leaning over the table, as Mikasa is, the both of them vying for the same piece of meat.

Mikasa has no intention of backing down.

"Captain Levi. It's to my understanding that _I was here first_ so I should keep it, right? Or are you getting too senile to see that."

Eren is horrified as he yells at her, "Mikasa! There's no need to speak like that!"

Eren turns to Levi.

"Captain. I will split the chop between you two."

Sticking his fork in. Hovering his knife over the lamb chop uncaring where he cuts but wanting to do it as quickly as possible so he isn't wedged between the showdown of these two death glares. Levi's face unchanging but the glint in his eyes causing Mikasa to grimace. That and... from where Eren has placed his fork. And where he's about to cut. The problem is not that Levi would be getting more meat (though he is) but- _he'd be getting meat that Eren's fork had touched_. A fork Eren's mouth had been on... and that... that'd almost be like... Mikasa grinds her teeth. Eren has barely got the knife on the meat when Historia's hand grabs his wrist, her voice chiding-

"No Eren! If you cut there it will be unfair to Mikasa! Portion it fairly!"

Eren looks at Historia, blinking in surprise before- a bit of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, you're right."

Then it widening as he laughs.

"As expected from the new Queen huh!"

Historia goes a little pink at that comment.

Eren smiling to himself, amused as he makes the adjustments. The portions would be fairer in size, but now Eren's fork is on 'Mikasa's side'. On seeing that, Mikasa's face is more than a little smug. First Historia had punched that shortie in the arm and now this? A Queen who supports the people will be supported by her people.

Mikasa and Levi had both withdrawn their forks once Eren had decided to cut the meat. Since Eren's fork is the only one present-

Mikasa's yell is every bit angry as it is surprised.

Captain Levi had not allowed Eren to cut the meat and instead had reached to grab his wrist with the hand on the fork. Forcing Eren to plop the lamb chop onto the plate Levi had brought out.

Mikasa sputtering, trying to regain the upper hand again by using Levi's aversion to germs.

"Captain! You do realise _my fork was in there too._ "

Levi doesn't even glance her way as he eats, unbothered.

"It's fine. We're family now ain't we so that sort of shit doesn't matter since we're related right?"

Mikasa turns away sharply, arms crossed as she frowns at her empty plate. Eren looking at Mikasa, eyes widening and Armin hiding his spurt of laughter behind a hand on seeing Mikasa react in a manner that is too much like the subject of her displeasure. Had she crossed her legs it would have been complete.

Eren notes that that lamb chop Captain Levi is almost done eating was one of the only remaining dishes. He rises from his seat, grabbing his pink apron that'd been hanging over his chair.

Sasha in a food coma and Connie likewise but not out enough to not notice Eren putting that apron back on and returning to the kitchen.

Sasha is sobbing from tears of joy. Clasping hands with Connie as they realise _there's going to be more food_ nevermind that just two minutes ago they weren't sure if they'd be able to ever move again.

Moblit has the rest of his selection of alcohol out, no longer bothering to hide it under the table, wondering which will be best with what's still to come. Erwin is at the ready with a fork upright in one hand, his knife in the other. Levi calls out to Eren to ask if he needs help, a warning negative as Eren recalls every time he's ever let Levi in the kitchen with him while wearing this apron. It had not been productive. Mikasa has risen from her seat ready to help, not granted access either since Eren knows she'll try to eat everything for herself and he won't be able to stop her without Armin. Jean denies he's as excited as he is since what's coming has to be- "Dessert," Armin nods at him with a smile.

Historia's eyes are alight as she gasps at the familiar fragrance that travels over to them. Eren emerging from the halls, from the kitchen, with a large tray of freshly baked-

"Cookies!"

Since she'd not been as enthused at the meal from the start as they'd all been, a full conversion is in place or girls just really love sweets as she looks most excitedly to the assortment Eren has on the tray. Some with nuts and berries, others with chunks of melting chocolate white or milk, along with simple buttery ones. Historia does not hold back on filling her plate, everyone feeling like they're dying from the wait as Eren allows her first pick since this feast had been planned for her.

The few remaining cookies are grabbed up instantly. Eren assuring Armin the spiced ones he likes are next with the others, ignoring Jean who barely managed to get half a cookie and was complaining about how there's walnuts, reminding Mikasa to make sure that none of the crumbs from the crushed cookie in her fist escapes. Another tray of cookies are brought out. The frosted ones coloured like the autumn leaves outside. The dark cookies powdered white, made with cocoa in the flour, its insides dripping molten chocolate or with burgundy raspberry jam.

Historia happily eats Ymir's portion, recalling the time Ymir had helped her bake cookies. Since she wasn't sure how to make them... Ymir had ended up doing most of the work. But it was really fun watching her, and eating the cookies with her which... she has to admit were not as good as these that Eren has baked. But those cookies, and that memory is most precious to her. 

She dips her cookies in milk, others likewise, some have theirs with tea like Captain Levi. Historia is a little surprised to see Eren is included in that, though he adds milk to his tea.

After the cookies are finished.

Eren looks up from the tea cup he'd been sipping from.

"Ah! That's right... I almost forgot!"

And then he is gone again, having forgotten to take off his apron the whole time even as he'd eaten his portion of the cookies.

Mikasa turns to Armin.

"Do you think..."

Armin's eyes are bright as he nods to her.

"No mistake."

While Eren had made the mistake of forgetting, there was no mistake... what had to be coming-

A cake.

Eren had made a dessert ahead but had forgotten about it and ended up baking all these cookies. It was not the first time it's happened, from Armin's knowing smile and the intense expression on Mikasa's face as they all wait.

There is always room for more of Eren's cooking.

There is always room for cake.

And if it's a cake Eren made-

Historia rises from her seat recognising it. 

"That's! Pumpkin cheesecake!"

Eren looks at her in surprise. He'd yet to say anything on the cake, unusual since it took a lot of time and a lot of cream. Dairy was not cheap. There'd been a lot of good ingredients in this castle though, which had allowed him to cook foods he'd only read about in books and his mother had cooked in practice and with substitution. This cake being one of them. They didn't often eat pumpkin in Wall Maria, squash was more fondly accepted- this Wall Sina popular vegetable for the sort of lore behind it-

"Eren... how did you know that's my favourite? My big sis... before it got too cold and it'd be difficult for us to meet in the fields... my birthday is in winter so we'd always celebrate it early. I remember... she'd bring this cake."

Eren sets it down before her.

That its shape, colour and size were so familiar to her that she could guess right off the bat...

Eren thinks it over.

He'd just figured he'd read about it or made it with his mom before, like the other dishes, and that was why he knew how to make it when he'd been cooking.

When he'd been cooking he'd just been thinking to himself what sort of food she might like, and when it came down to it, vividly the image of this cake came to him. He'd not questioned why he thought it would be perfect for her, because he already knew it would be.

"Perhaps," Armin speaks up, but shies to those that have looked over at him, those who don't have their eyes glued on the thick soft cake.

"...because your big sister's... consciousness still exists inside Eren... she suggested he make this cake for you?"

Hanji nodding really hard trying to sober up enough since they're talking initially about Eren's powers... titans... her beloved forte!

Historia claps her hands lightly, unsoundly together as she smiles at the thought.

"That's right! Big sis Frieda is still here."

Her expression almost tender, certainly grateful.

She asks if it's alright if she cuts the cake.

Eren lets her, passing over his knife.

Historia cuts as big of a piece as Frieda would have told her to cut. Urging her that while it's not her special day, it's the substitute of her special day! So... while it wasn't ladylike to eat so much, today is different! She could do what she wants! Eat as much cake as she wants, read as many stories from Frieda's book as she likes, wander as far on the grounds as she can! So long as she doesn't go over the fence where it's not safe! Today-

Is her special day and big sis is here to celebrate with her!

Historia's vision blurs and she stops for a moment.

To wipe the tears falling from her eyes, everyone watching her, alarmed after such a cold facade she'd had up until the moment she'd kneeled to accept that also cold and gold crown. She'd set down when the ceremony had been complete. A symbol. Another mask. No. If this is what she wanted, then since this is a special day for her, this is what she'll have.

Surely if Ymir could see her now, she'd be proud.

Since... big sis Frieda is here... Historia knows without a doubt, she too...

Is proud of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Eren! After I called you a cry baby I'm no better!"

Historia laughs a little before sniffing, nose and cheeks red.

Eren takes up a napkin to hold at Historia's dripping nose, his brow furrowed and his mouth a frown, the expression different but the concern the same. And like the cake that makes her cry too.

With her large piece of cake cut and on her plate, Historia composes herself enough so she can start eating the cake. Overjoyed and full of sentiment as it tastes the same as it did all those years ago. Her big sis would bring the cake, but she didn't make it she said. She'd tried... so she had the knowledge, just not the skill. Probably... one day her sister had thought that she would after observing the bakers who'd made this cake, one day make one herself to bring to Historia. Maybe even, they could make one together.

Historia licks at some of the spiced pumpkin mash that's on her lips before speaking.

"Thank you for everything Eren."

The cake had been all distributed and Historia had not been the only one crying, though many had been crying beforehand over the food.

Historia continues, voice soft and fond, "Next year. Could you make this cake for me again?"

Eren's expression, guided by her voice, gentle he looks at her. Eren then says-

Straightforwardly.

"No."

Historia must have looked hurt at such bluntness. Eren's brow is furrowed again in worry even as he continues, energetic.

"Next time let's make it together! That way you can make it whenever you want!"

From somewhere inside her Historia can hear Ymir laughing, she really was going to get fat but whose fault is that? Historia huffs back. If Ymir just came home then she wouldn't have to eat all this food by herself! Historia thinks it over, how many people are there within these walls who want to come home and never have to eat alone?

Frieda... will not let her be alone. Historia thinks, she too doesn't want this world to be one where anyone can be lonely.

A cake whenever she wants.

Happily Historia replies-

"Okay! Thank you big sis!"

Mikasa drops her fork, appalled, expression offended as if Historia is sitting in her seat.

Captain Levi's voice startles away whatever embarrassment Historia feels about this very understandable slip up.

"Eren isn't big sis, Your Majesty. Got it? He's mom."

While Historia is no longer embarrassed, the same cannot be said about Eren who raises his voice, almost shrill.

"Captain Levi!"

Historia and the other members of the once 104th Trainee Corps can feel sweat on the back of their necks as the look Captain Levi is giving Eren is most predatory. That alcohol Levi drank finally sinking in. Armin has flung his arms over from the back of Mikasa's shoulders, to try and weigh her down.

"What Levi?" Hanji looks past Commander Erwin whose mouth is full of cake, his expression that of one on a higher plane.

The wine in her glass sloshes as she points a finger from around her grip of it at him.

"If Eren's the mom, then don't that make you his old man?"

Hanji takes a sip of wine, glancing over to Moblit who is full, happy, and passed the fuck out.

Levi's expression is deadpan, and not irritated like it usually is when Hanji is speaking or breathing too close to him, as if Hanji has a good thing or two to say every once in a while.

"I have so many brats to babysit since that's all baldy here was able to recruit. It's only my duty that I give Eren... a hand."

Eren has buried his face in his hands, wanting to add that it is often not just one hand Levi uses but wants to save himself from further embarrassment of whatever else the Captain might have to say.

When everyone is finished eating their cake, Captain Levi decides to exercise his 'dad' authority by telling 'those brats' to "Take care of the dishes since mom is tired from cooking for their greedy gobs" as if his gob is not included from his age. He also informs them that the kitchen and dining room is theirs to clean too, to be inspected tomorrow. 

Erwin takes some leftovers that he had Eren pack beforehand to General Pixis who will be disappointed that the cook who'd made this divine food he's eating is already in a committed relationship. Since there's more drinking if Pixis is involved, Hanji hoists Moblit on her back and follows Erwin out.

Trying to move as quickly as they had when they'd been eating, they begin the cleaning, knowing if they die today from the Captain's ire they'll never eat Eren's cooking again.

Captain Levi excuses Historia if she doesn't want to help out, but if she does then she better change her clothes first.

Historia goes to change. Connie and Sasha round up the dishes, shamelessly licking some plates. Armin collects the empty wine bottles with Jean holding a bag for him as if that's a great help.

Mikasa snaps the broom she'd picked up in half when she sees Captain Levi lift Eren up. Carrying him bridal style to who knows where in the castle to discuss 'grown up things'.

Or so that old man had said.

Armin and Jean and Sasha have to stop Mikasa from wiping the table, leaving it to Connie to get it speedily done, soap bubbles flying and popping around them. Knowing from her muscles flexing and straining with her grip on that orange sponge that the table was in danger of joining the broom should they allow her to take her anger out on it.


End file.
